


Skybuilding

by MagicRobot



Category: Inception (2010), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind have built a life for themselves within their dream, but there's one thing missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skybuilding

"Is there anything you miss about the real world?"

Rewind paused in his building, the half-built house eclipsing him in shadows in the mid-afternoon sun. It was a modest residence, big enough to be luxurious, but small enough to still be practical. Even in dreams, neither of them believed in excess.

He turned toward Chromedome. The orange mech stood at the opposite side of the road, giving him a piercing gaze. Rewind canted his head as he thought. It was strange question, for sure. He had not thought of such things in a long time.

For those who could create anything, it was difficult to want for anything. There was such a disconnect between what was real and what was dreams that the question floored Rewind for a long time. He thought long and hard, siphoning through his memories. In that time, he had drifted to the middle of the road, standing on the barren pavement with little fear.

"The sky," he said, finally. 

Chromedome turned his visor pointedly to the artificial sky that they had created. They had spent countless days painstakingly recreating the perfect conditions for a beautiful sunshine streamed atmosphere. It was their crowning achievement. 

Rewind snickered. “No, not that.” He set his sights on the desolate horizon beyond their current space. Their world was not so large right now, but in the distance, dots of buildings could be seen, all for them. “Do you remember Kimia?”

Kimia was their home; their  _real_  home. In a thousand other circumstance, this would have been a ridiculous question, yet now it gave Chromedome pause. It didn’t take him quite as long for him to answer as it did Rewind. It was long enough to make him worry, however. 

"Yes, I do."

"Do you remember how the sky looked then?" Kimia was a space station, there was only one way for the sky to look. A lovely sight to behold, one that the both of them had spent many a time alone together under.

The faint echoes of an expanse of space, so lovely that it was hard to imagine danced in Chromedome’s mind. If he concentrated hard enough, he could picture it clearly, in all its beautiful details. Kimia had such a wonderful sky. “I do.”

If he had the ability, Rewind might have smiled. “I miss it. There’s nothing like the real thing, you know?”

Chromedome hummed quietly. Space was much more difficult to recreate than a sunset, but Chromedome was not one of the best Architects around for nothing. The more the memory consumed his mind, the darker the sky became, until only inky blackness remained.

Rewind looked up in curiosity, hypnotized as stars and planets began to decorate the surface. Small details like space debris and comet belts began to take shape as well. He stared in awe when it all came together, a near perfect replica of his beloved sky.

He stumbled next to Chromedome, gripping his hand excitedly. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it was enough. 


End file.
